Hermano
by powerdark
Summary: Boomer ha vivido al margen de sus hermanas, y eso ha creado una barrera entre ellas y él, ¿porque? ¿porque no puede ser tan gentil como Miyako, tan fuerte como Kaoru o tan inteligente como Momoko? Boomer solo se considera un estorbo para su familia. ¿que pensaran sus hermanas de él? "Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"


Hola hermosa gente de Fanfiction, así es, volví, (como mi historia) Me siento un poco culpable por ya no actualizar, pero los que están en preparatoria o alguna vez llegaron a estarlo saben lo duro que es los trabajos finales… Sé que no es justificante, pero temo que no puedo hacer mucho. Estoy aquí para cumplir con un reto que me impuso mi hermana Jek (agradézcanle que este aquí si me quieren y si no me quieren, mátenme a mí, a ella no.)

Bueno, la verdad es que solo paso para saludar, no creo poder subir actualizaciones de mis historias en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo siento de verdad por lo que esperan los finales y continuaciones de mis fincs pero créanme cuando les digo que yo sigo pensando en formas de revivir aquellas historias que no están olvidadas, pero si descuidadas. Ademas de eso tengo un proyecto muy importante, no solo en Fanfiction, si no en la vida real (así es, escribiré un libro, ya me decidí finalmente).

Pero ya se que eso no les interesa, así que comencemos con esto:

**"Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"**

**Es más que obvio que los personajes son míos, porque creo que si así fuera, las chicas tendrían armas con más fuerza y serian más rudas. Y Mojo no sería tan tonto en el anime… etc. Etc. Total no son míos. **

**¡Que comience el reto!**

* * *

Miyako lloraba, era el tipo de llanto que te hacia saber lo mal que podía estar una persona. Estaba en un rincón de su habitación abrazándose a sí misma, hasta que se sintió tan débil que se recostó en el suelo inmóvil, mientras dejaba que por sus ojos siguieran brotándole lágrimas.

El sonido de su celular apareció de repente ante la oscuridad. No se preocupó en contestar, se quedaría ahí mismo, abandonada. Sola. Reprimiendo el impulso por contestar el celular que no dejaba de sonar. El nunca insistía tanto, ya era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo.

Se levantó del suelo entre la oscuridad buscando el maldito aparato, cuando lo encontró lo abrió para contestar, pero ya habían colgado. Su celular marcaba seis llamadas perdidas, pero no quiso ver el remitente, solo apago el teléfono y salió de su habitación, era de noche y afuera llovía. Igual que en esas películas de terror con las que su hermana la atormentaba cuando eran pequeñas, pero ahora que era adulta y tenía un poco más de la cruda realidad en su visa aprendió que los fantasmas, era algo de lo que debía preocuparse menos que nada.

Fue a la cocina de su apartamento y miro el desastre que tenía en todo el lugar, por lo general ella solía ser muy ordenada, pero ahora con todo lo que pasaba, teniendo el estreno de su nuevo recital tan cerca, estaba tan presionada que en lo último que pensaba era ponerse a limpiar, ya limpiaría cuando toda la presión del estreno se apaciguara. Sintió como algo suave se movía entre sus piernas, sonrió al ver a su gato blanco maullando, le sirvió un poco de leche en su tazón. Estaba mirando como bebía cuando el teléfono del apartamento sonó, Miyako miro la hora, era más de la una de la madrugada, dejo que la contestadora tomara el mensaje, pero no dejaron ningún mensaje, volvieron a marcar.

Miyako levanto el teléfono dispuesta a hablar con su acosador.

-Ya estoy harta de ti, deja de llamarme maldito hijo de…-

-¿Miyako?- La muchacha se cayó al instante –wow jamás creí que te escucharía hablar así, tenemos a una Miyako enojada- la voz al otro lado era tranquila, serena.

-¿Boomer? ¿Eres tú el que me ha estado llamando?

-¿eh? No, yo solo te he llamado una vez… ¿tu ex novio sigue molestándote? Pensé que ya habían pasado seis meses desde que terminaron…-

-Y así es Boomer…-

-¿Y sigue llamándote? ¡Ese maldito no entiende nunca! No me arrepiento de haberle partido la cara cuando te dejo por otra, ahora mismo voy a ir a matarlo.-

-Solo me llamo una vez Boomer... No lo he vuelto a ver-

-¿Cuándo? ¿La vez que se emborracho con sus amigos una semana después de que terminaron?

-Exactamente-

Hubo silencio, Boomer soltó un largo suspiro resentido.

-¿Esto no es por ese idiota verdad? Paso otra cosa.- Lo aseguro, no pregunto, pero era obvio de Boomer saber lo que a ella le pasaba.

Esta vez Miyako soltó el suspiro

-Voy para haya- dijo Boomer y colgó el teléfono dejando con un gran silencio a Miyako, estaba a punto de dejar el teléfono en la mesa cuando volvió a sonar. Ella contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Bubbles?-

Solo había tres personas que la llamaban así, pero una de ellas acababa de colgar para ir justo a donde estaba, la voz era reconocible al instante, y tenía un tono de malas noticias.

-Hola Momoko, ¿Qué pasa?-

* * *

Cuando Boomer llego al departamento utilizo la llave del tapete para abrir la puerta, la televisión era la única fuente de luz del departamento y frente a ella, en un gran sillón en el que él y Miyako se habían sentado tantas veces como para saber lo cómodo que era, la mujer estaba echa un ovillo en el sofá. Boomer dejo el abrigo en el perchero así como el paraguas que había utilizado para no mojarse y se acercó hasta ella sentándose justo a su lado sin decir nada.

En la televisión había un video de Miyako en sus primeras clases de ballet, Boomer era quien grababa mientras ella calentaba, se veía tan tierna con sus colitas rubias que siempre llevaba, en el video trato de dar un giro, salió perfecto en su primer intento, pero la final fallo en su postura y la maestra, que era una mujer que acababa de ser suplantada para los alumnos con más edad, la reprendió más severamente de lo que debería, sus hermanas se levantaron de sus asientos desde los que estaban viendo y junto con Boomer fueron con la mismísima directora de la escuela de danza que le grito.

-por poco y despiden a la maestra- dijo Miyako con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-se armó un gran alboroto- recordó Boomer.

El video se cortó para cambiar a un lugar, era la antigua casa donde todos Vivian.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Boomer mirando que la mitad de la pantalla era cubierta por un bulto rojo, que resultó ser un listón.

Una mano lo retiro y la cámara pudo enfocar a Miyako, Boomer, Momoko, Kaoru y a su padre entre un montón de gente que ellos conocían, era la graduación de Momoko de la universidad, todo estaba decorado con listones rojos. Se le veía muy feliz a casi todos, Boomer no parecía muy contento con lo que pasaba y Miyako parecía querer llorar.

-Prométeme que vas a visitarme- decía Miyako, en esa edad ella aún estaba en la preparatoria junto con Boomer y su hermana Kaoru. Momoko se lo prometió mientras le decía que ella le importaba mucho y que jamás la iba a abandonar.

Miyako recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Boomer, mientras el quitaba los videos con el control remoto. Sintonizo en la televisión las noticias.

-Mira, hablan de ti- dijo Boomer, Miyako pudo notar que hablaba enserio.

El conductor del programa daba un reportaje sobre la carrera de Miyako como bailarina y su éxito a lo largo de todo el país, había unas tomas bastante buenas sobre ella que le hacían resaltar su belleza, su cabello rubio simplemente hermoso, además de eso todo el elenco saludaba a la cámara con sonrisas e invitaba a todos a ver el estreno de la próxima presentación que sería mañana por la noche.

-Los boletos se agotaron hace semanas ¿Por qué los invita a verlo?-

-porque a veces, la gente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer…- contesto Miyako apartando la vista de la televisión con tristeza.

-En otras noticias, vamos a los deportes con Tomas: "Gracias Rick, la temporada de Futbol mixta ha comenzado, este es el segundo año en el que este evento da inicio y ya tiene miles de fanáticos, a pesar de que aún faltan unas semanas el equipo de las estrellas negras a estado entrenando como locos. Su capitana Kaoru dice que mientras más puedan entrenar será mejor para la condición de los jugadores."

-Kaoru está firmando el contrato de las estrellas negras en la ciudad vecina ¿verdad?- pregunto Boomer, aunque no se interesaba mucho por el futbol.-

-Kaoru cancelo su entrada a mi presentación- dijo Miyako cambiando el canal y poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Boomer incrédulo –pensé que te había dicho que ni un diluvio evitaría que ella fuera a tu presentación-

-eso lo dijo Momoko- intervino -… y ella tampoco vendrá- soltó un suspiro –supongo que eso que dicen que los hermanos solo pueden estar unidos de pequeños es verdad…-

Boomer miro a los ojos a Miyako, ella estaba llorando, el estrecho entre sus brazos mientras ella seguía derramando sus lágrimas.

-si no fuera por ti estaría tan sola- dijo Miyako entre el llanto. Él se dedicó a acariciar ese cabello rubio tan idéntico al suyo.

-no estás sola- se lo aseguro.

-ellas se olvidaron de mi… Ya no les importamos-

Boomer la abrazo con mayor fuerza

-No, ellas jamás te olvidarían, no a ti-

Esa noche la consoló. Hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida soñando con el momento en el que contestaba su teléfono.

* * *

-Miyako…- la voz de Momoko se dulcifico –hermana lo lamento, pero llame para decirte que no podré ir a tu obra- Al ver que nadie la interrumpía continuo –Tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado para mañana y si no termino seré despedida-

-No te preocupes- su voz temblaba, pero supo disimularlo –Se lo importante que es tu trabajo de abogada para ti-

-de verdad lo siento mucho Bubbles…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, todo está bien-

-Eso no es posible- se quejó Kaoru, desde una tercera línea –Tú tienes que estar ahí Momoko-

-Iré la próxima vez, lo prometo- dijo tranquilizando la situación.

Miyako se sentó en su sillón de la nada se sintió muy cansada.

-Entonces… tú tampoco iras- Kaoru ya había llamado para cancelar, en cierta forma se decepciono, pero no les diría nada. Suprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

-perdónanos Bubbles- dijo Kaoru con la voz un tanto triste.

-¿están seguras de que no podrán venir?

-Realmente tengo mucho trabajo y…- Momoko busco como justificarse.

-no busques escusas Momoko-intervino Kaoru –tu sabes que puedes posponer tu trabajo si quieres, edemas, conociéndote iras a un bar después del caso-

Momoko soltó un ruidito de indignación desde la garganta

-¿y qué hay de ti Kaoru?- Momoko sonaba molesta –tu puedes tomar un autobús o ir en tu auto-

-esto es muy diferente, acabo de firmar el contrato, se supone que debo demostrar mi interés en esto-

Y así comenzó otra pelea que Miyako no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

-Chicas…- interrumpió los gritos de ambas –ya dejen de discutir, se lo ocupadas que están, además no tiene mucha importancia… Tengo que colgar ahora dejen de pelear-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Durante el que Miyako pensó que volverían a gritarse, pero a cambio de eso se disculparon la una con la otra.

-luego nos vemos Miyako, cuídate mucho- dijeron ambas.

-ustedes también cuídense.- contesto ella para luego escuchar como ambas colgaban el teléfono…

* * *

Cuando Miyako despertó al día siguiente se sintió confundida, estaba en su cama, perfectamente vestida como la noche anterior, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba Boomer, estaba en el sofá durmiendo pasivamente, ahora todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

Ella le acaricio el cabello dorado delicadamente, tratando de no despertarlo, parecía un ángel tan tranquilo y respirando de aquella forma, sintió una gran ternura y se conmovió de verlo ahí velando por ella. El despertó por la caricia que le hizo en el cabello, abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, dejando mostrar sus hermosos ojos azules profundos tan parecidos a los de ella.

-¿tu si iras a mi presentación verdad?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

A forma de respuesta, Boomer sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un boleto de entrada en primera fila.

-Jamás me perdería uno hermanita.-

Miyako sonrió muy feliz por escuchar aquello.

* * *

Miyako paso todo el día con Boomer hasta que fue hora de que ella se tenía que ir, a pesar de que faltaban tres horas para que la función comenzara ella debía llegar para preparar hasta el más mínimo detalle que faltara. Fue entonces cuando Boomer volvió a su propio departamento, el cual estaba completamente tapizado de fotografías de paisajes y personas. Al mirar aquello se sintió molesto, él era fotógrafo, tenía que ir de un lado a otro desde una ciudad hasta un país, pero jamás había faltado a una presentación de Miyako y sus hermanas, que realmente no podían estar tan ocupadas como decían que estaban, lo hacían.

Cuando ya era casi la hora se dio cuenta que olvido el boleto en casa de Miyako, por lo que regreso corriendo por él. Cuando ya estaba dentro de la casa mientras buscaba el boleto el gato de Miyako se le lanzo encima, Boomer consiguió esquivar el ataque, pero choco contra el teléfono de casa de Miyako llamando al último número de marcación. Boomer iba a colgar pero al leer quienes llamaban decidió que la llamada conectara, al tercer timbrazo ambas contestaron…

* * *

-¿Miyako?-

-¿Momoko?-

-¿Kaoru? ¿Tú me llamaste?-

-Fui yo- contesto la voz de Boomer en el teléfono, los tres quedaron en el silencio incomodo, hasta que Boomer decidió romperlo –Cuanta alegría de escuchar mi voz…- dijo con sarcasmo-

-no te ofendas- dijo Momoko –es solo que pensé que no serias tu- Momoko trataba con su hermano como si apenas de un conocido se tratara

-la forma en la que te refieres a mí, es bastante lamentable. Si esperaban a Miyako (que como siempre son a la única que llaman) no está, ya debe estar en el teatro, llame para preguntarles si irían, ella quiere que estén ahí-

-ya le dijimos que no podíamos ir Boomer- dijo Kaoru

-ella dijo que estaba bien- contribuyo Momoko.

-¿y le creyeron?- Boomer exploto de furia, tantos años reprimiendo la amargura de ser excluido por ser el único hombre de la familia no fueron buenos – ¿de verdad son tan tontas? Ella les mintió, la llame anoche, cuando llegue a su casa ella se la paso llorando todo porque ustedes prometieron ir y al final dijeron que no irían porque tenían cosas más importantes que hace, ella nunca les ha fayado, ha sacrificado mucho por todos nosotros y ustedes se creen lo suficientemente más importantes que ella. Son sus hermanas mayores, ¡estén con ella como no estuvieron conmigo!

-Dicho eso colgó, dejando a ambas chicas con una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

-¿Kaoru?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que disculparnos…

-lo se…

* * *

Al final de la obra, llovía a cantaros, era una tormenta bastante fuerte, Boomer y Miyako trataron de conseguir un taxi, pero no tuvieron suerte, por lo que tomaron dos paraguas y se fueron caminando, la verdad es que disfrutaron más que si se hubieran ido den taxi, ambos adoraba la lluvia, por más fuerte que estuviera en el momento, con los paraguas y sus abrigos bastaba.

Hablaban de tantas cosas que nunca se dieron cuenta que dirección tomaría la conversación.

-Tu gato me ataco- le conto Boomer, Miyako lo miro con sorpresa –y sin querer choque contra tu teléfono… y llame a Blossom y Buttercup- Esos apodos eran de cariño entre ellos, pero casi nunca se atrevía a utilizarlos con ellas cerca para escucharlo.

-Seguramente no te contestaron ¿o sí?

-De hecho si, lo hicieron… Les dije cosas horribles, desearía no haberlo hecho-

La voz de Boomer indicaba verdadero arrepentimiento.

-No debió ser tan malo- lo apoyo Miyako –después de todo… Ellas también te han despreciado-

-No Bubbles… te equivocas, fui yo siempre el que me mantuve al margen, sin darme cuenta se fue creando un abismo entre ellas y yo y cuando quise destruir aquella distancia ya era muy tarde, tú fuiste la única que siempre se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de todos.

-Jamás me gusto verlos tan fríos cuando éramos niños…-

Miyako y Boomer llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía ella en su departamento, entonces ambos se sorprendieron de que ver que justo en la entrada entre la lluvia estaban dos mujeres, ambas completamente empapadas. En cuanto los vieron los dos se quedaron sin palabras.

Momoko, su hermana mayor estaba cubierta de fango y con todo el cabello hecho un desastre, nunca se la hubieran imaginado así. Kaoru estaba exactamente igual y con una marca roja en la mejilla. Antes de que ellos llegaran ellas estaban discutiendo. Y Kaoru la lanzo al suelo, por eso el barro.

-¿Qué les paso?- la boca de Miyako era una mueca llena de horror.

-Bubbles…- dijeron ambas en cuanto la vieron, corrieron hasta ella, no la abrazaron, pero quisieron hacerlo.

-¿están bien?-

Boomer se sintió extraño, después de cómo les grito quiso salir corriendo del lugar y no volver a aparecerse por ahí, pero eso sería muy injusto para Miyako.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-vinimos a disculparnos con Miyako- dijo Kaoru mirando el suelo.

-y también contigo Boomer- dijo Momoko.

-Miyako… perdónanos, tú siempre estás ahí para nosotras y no supimos valorarlo, estábamos tan segadas en nuestro propio mundo que sin querer nos olvidamos de ti…-

Miyako sintió cada palabra como una caricia en el corazón. Quiso llorar.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron ahora al hombre, le dirigieron una mirada cargada de angustia, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Boomer estaba confundido por esa actitud tan fraternal que estaban mirándole y esos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento que tenían.

-Boomer… Tú eres nuestro hermano, y a pesar de todas las cosas que hicimos, nosotras te queremos mucho. No lo demostrábamos porque pensábamos que no te agradábamos-

-Sabemos que no podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero nunca dejaste de importarnos, ustedes son nuestra familia. Y eso jamás lo vamos a cambiar.-

Boomer se quedó en silencio, escuchando solo la lluvia caer por todas partes, sintió como algo dentro de él cambiaba, como era trasformado lentamente por aquellas palabras, era como si con aquello el muro que había entre ellos fuera desmoronándose poco a poco, como si su frio corazón delante de ellas estuviera siendo calentado lentamente.

La soledad que había sentido todo ese tiempo se desvanecía dejándolo con una sensación que había olvidado hace años. El cariño de sus hermanas, por primera vez en tanto tiempo lo hizo derramar lágrimas, dejo caer el paraguas y llego hasta ellas abrazándolas con fuerza, ellas estaban frías por permanecer tanto tiempo en la lluvia.

-¿Cómo pudieron pensar que no me agradaban?- dijo el ocultándose entre sus hombros, su voz era lenta y pausada. Kaoru y Momoko lo abrazaron con más ternura que antes. Ellas también querían llorar.

-Siempre peleábamos, luego de eso, simplemente dejamos de hablarnos cuando mama murió…-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio abrazándose, sin contener las lágrimas.

-hay que entrar- dijo Miyako mirándolos preocupada de que pescaran un resfriado –les prestare ropa para que se cambien-

-¿miedo a un poco de lluvia Bubbles?- dijo Kaoru burlona

-ven aquí Miyako- dijo Momoko abriendo los brazos.

-oh no- se negó la muchacha echándose a correr por entre los arboles del jardín delantero del edificio –están sucios-

-¿y eso que?- dijo Boomer corriendo tras ella -¿no eras tú la que chapoteaba en los charcos?-

-Eso fue cuando tenía cuatro años-

-Atrápenla- gritaron los tres comenzando a perseguirla en la lluvia entre risas.

Miyako buscaba la llave del edificio para poder entrar sin que la atraparan cuando Kaoru la tacleo, no tan duro como para aplastarla como lo hacía cuando estaba entrenando, pero lo suficiente para derribarla en el fango. La mujer se levantó completamente sucia, aún más que los otros juntos. Tiritaba y se sentía completamente repugnante.

-oh vamos Bubbles, no estarás molesta ¿o sí?- dijo Momoko apoyando su mano en el hombro de Boomer que reía junto con ella al ver a Miyako completamente manchada de lodo.

-¿molesta? ¿Yo?- dijo con una sonrisa. –Para nada-

Se puso de pie mientras Kaoru se limpiaba el poco barro que le había salpicado.

-Es más, creo que tenían razón, ahora sí quiero ese abrazo-

-No, aléjate- dijeron Momoko y Boomer echándose a correr, pero Miyako los persiguió y cuando los alcanzo los abrazo y restregó su rostro en las caras de ambos, llenándolos tanto como ella.

-qué horror- dijo Kaoru burlándose.

Quizá no siempre se llevaran bien, pero lo importante de un hermano es estar ahí cuando lo necesitara.

Bueno ya saben que lo que quieran decirme pueden utilizar la función de fanfiction para insultar o hacerme cumplidos si se presenta alguien a quien le importe hacer eso, creo que serán muchos insultos. O tal vez me ignoren *cara horrorizada* jaja no es cierto. Pero si espero al menos un review si se dedicaron a leerlo. Muchas gracias a todos. Tal vez sepan de mí en un futuro cercano, lo más probable es que si, no desesperen, gracias por leerlo, besos.


End file.
